Dark Love
by KawaiiKupcake
Summary: The daughter the Headmaster has never cared for has come back and the reason for her return sounds truthful enough...for the people that know nothing of her past. Her real task is revenge. On the ones she loves and the beings that she has been forced to d
1. Chapter 1

**I am not really good at keeping promises like not posting anything this summer cuz I barely have a fic half done or thought out but I couldn't resist! This is a my third WiP so I won't actually be posting anything for this until the next Hols probably...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters or plot of Vampire Knight**

**Main Pairings: Akatsuki/OC, Zero/OC and Kaname/Yuuki Side Pairngs: Shiki/Rima/Ichijou, others undecided**

**Summary: The daughter the Headmaster has never cared for has come back and the reason for her return sounds truthful enough...for the people that know nothing of her past. Her real task is revenge. On the ones she loves and the beings that she has been forced to destroy. **

**Oh, and the first paragraph is just a introduction that gives you a tiny piece of her background and emotional problems.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It really wasn't a surprise. What happened I mean. If you think about it, I was a preconditioned for this type of relationship, with all the pacifism my dear father spouted. He unformally trained me to be what I am today and for that I will despise him forever. To bring me between two lines of hate. Hate that eccumulated over centuries...a father like mine, is to be hated. He should be torn from the path he had chosen and made to suffer for all the suffering he put ME through. The suffering that a 6 year old girl shouldn't have to feel. To build me up strong, he tore me down. To help me, he bled me of my youth and for that I shall NEVER forgive him. And through it all...through the pain somewhere inside myself I still love him.

The hard soles of my boots sounded strange and hollow against the cobble ground leading up to the Entrance Gates to the infamous Cross Acadamy. The air was to unforgiving for the beginning of October but my body was used to the cold. I chuckled at what the townspeople must have thought to see a lone teenage girl carrying a heavy soldier's bag; dressed in a black Lolita style dress and a leather choker that held a dead scorched rose around a pale elegant neck. If they thought she was crazy for having thin thigh highs as leg coverage. I didn't really take the time to observe their reaction. I was too nervous to really. It angered me to think that I couldn't handle coming back home after being away for so long. I wanted nothing more than to greet my sister and my apparent new brother and pretend that I was just like them. Like the vulnerable humans they would think I was. But I was not and no matter how I tried to escape the truth it wouldn't let me run; wouln't let me hide and enjoy life. I was it's slave and that was my purpose. To serve.

I exhaled a sigh of relief as I walked through the tall Gothic style gates, taking in the sweet smell of the Fall leaves and the distant sounds of the Night Class from the Main Building, which I was yards away from. The training that I partook in early on in life was both a blessing and a curse. Mostly, a curse because the tighting of my insides and the boiling temperature of my blood still occured, albeit infrequently but still troublesome and unwanted. I thought that maybe if I came back to the place of my birth - a SCHOOL for Kami's sake - it would lessen and the love that I had rarely experienced would help my abnormal condition. And maybe...just maybe the creatures of the night would be a great help.

As true Cross Acadamy Style(CAS) the school grounds were pitch black, with only street lamps lighting up random intervals on each side of the walk way. For a school that preached inter-human/vampire relations the feeling of animosity and utter disgust dripped off the place. But underneath it all lay a smell. My head dropped and I let a smile turn up my soft lips as I dropped my hold on my bag. Oh, how I lived for this. The bitter wind struck my face and I kicked up with it, jumping back as fast as I could - which was pretty darn fast. Honey blonde hair whipped forward around my face sheilding calculating gold eyes. I hit the ground rather hard noting that I landed fifty feet from my previous posistion to the Main Gates. I smirked, narrowing my eyes as that sweet smell of blood approached faster than any despicable human. With all the gloating and scouting I was doing I forgot the one particulaar annoyance of wearing a skirt; a short one at that. A deep chuckle echoed through the numerous trees and my eyes became slits as I stood up in one sleek movement, looking at ease. Which I certaintly was. Vampire Hunting may not be my favorite thing in the world but it was definitely something I excelled at. Hell, who was I kidding? The adreniline rush, the smell of blood, the boiling heat that filled my body to completion, with each and every hunt, the beast grew within me. It savagely ripped away my humanity; piece by piece. Don't be confused. I am not a Turned Vampire. But I am not merely human either. The demon feasting on my insides has made sure of that. I, Cross Aikira was half-way dead after all.

* * *

Woooh, I must say that I really like this chapter but I admit that I am no good at describing actions or anything, so bear with me for fight scenes and the like!

P.s. I also wrote this on Notepad so there might be more spelling mistakes than usual

KawaiiKupcake


	2. The Bastard and Sister

Chapter 2

However lithely I stood up, the flow of my following skirt was still lifted up enough to reveal my panties. The breeze blowing intermittently through the leaves brought back the ringing shriek. That piercing, annoying, all out **stupid** laughter was **not** in **any** way getting to me no matter what my stupid flushed cheeks had to say about it. Stupid pale skin... Agggh!

It wasn't that I was embarrassed per say; just the fact that it was rude to stare and then have the _audacity _ to laugh as if he'd seen a dancing gay hippogriff from that Terry Fester book or whatever the daft thing was called. My panties were not grotesque like granny panties nor stained with fruit punch – which happens often as I _am_ clumsy; especially with drinks. They were perfectly healthy sliver lace that was boy cut and I loved them. This stupid nitwit wouldn't know tasteful lingerie from trashy anyway. Wait, was he trying to call me trashy? Rat bastard!

I tensed at the implied insult and as he came toward me from my far right I drew back my right arm and swung it back catching the Vampire Scum in the throat. I could tell the bastard was shocked because he did not see any action from my part happening, at least anything that didn't involve screaming like a banshee. I turned and threw my left arm out catching a lapel of his blazer and ran full speed to a tree 10 feet or so away and shoved him against the dank bark. All within the space of four seconds – good time but not my best.

If anything I was more peeved. _Who the hell did he think I was? A weak little girl who couldn't take care of herself? Erggh! _

Bracing myself against him to keep him to the tree – not an easy task by the way, this one was incredibly strong for such a young age; I quickly scanned the area keeping focus on my capture as well (wouldn't want the guy to run off or something). When I didn't detect any disturbance in our dark surroundings, I turned all my attention to my prey and almost drew back in surprise.

Not because the guy looked good because he did, but because he. Was. Not. The. Least. Bit. Upset. Or. **Disturbed**. At. Being. **Pinned**. To. A. Damn. **Tree**. Asshole. It was odd. Normally the Vampire would be mystified that they could be held down by someone who they saw as human. The fact that this kid wasn't really hurt my pride. I may not have liked at I did for a living but I was used to feeling a sense of superiority.

I huffily turned my cheek to him. As the rest of his kind, he was darkly beautiful, his poisonous beauty wrapping slender tendrils towards me delicately, seductively licking my skin with fire. My slim fingers tightened around his cool elegant neck and if I had been looking, I would have shivered at the creepy smile that bloomed on his striking face.

Absentmindedly, I shook myself from the self induced stupor. It would not get me anywhere to stand here and day dream. _Besides,_ I thought with a pout, _it is against school policy to attack a Vampire student and vice versa_. All the while it seemed to have escaped my mind that I had done nothing to restrain his arms, not that he was going to let on to that fact. It would probably bruise my self esteem that I hadn't noticed such a detail while I detestably thought of my father's beloved pacifism.

My sudden growl sent silent shudders of pleasure through the Vampires body and still I took no notice. In no time at all I was pressed against the base of the tree – and the body of a certain male.

Turning my body was not a possibility, what with the rock heavy arm crushing me to his chest. I was strong and could definitely hold me own in a fight against a small number of his kind at once but this was bad, I was closed off of any opportunities for escape; I was cut off. Well, if this was how it was going to be I would just bluff my way out of it. I wasn't overtly scared, but I damn sure was put off the situation; I _loathed_ not having the upper hand.

I relaxed clenched hands, took in a deep breath and looked into the face of me prey turned predator. It was almost easy to get lost in them was well, though the smugness was throwing me off. The guy's skin wasn't pale as the myths went, instead of alabaster; his skin was slightly tan, the dark shadowing most of the left side of his face. His lips were so pale that their color was barely identifiable but I tilted my head to the left, the moonlight revealed it to be the palest of pinks. That luscious mouth drew up slightly at the corners, vague almost disinterested amusement at my sudden interest in his appearance. As he didn't want to seem to comment I would not allow myself to either as to me it showed a sign of submission, which I was not willing to give to him under any circumstances.

So I continued on with my 'evaluation'. His cheekbones lay high under his face, his hollow cheeks adding to his appeal. Before than I had not once looked into his eyes and I did so now to prove to him that I would not back down; that I was unafraid.

I lifted my eyes and drew in a sharp breath. They were intense; burning liquid of amber that held nothing of weakness. They narrowed in pleasure, left eye brow rising as my damp lips fell open in harsh breaths. It was nothing I had ever seen before, nothing so powerful as to make my body boneless as a sparks shot hotly through my petite body. I couldn't look away; couldn't find the will to _want_ to. It seemed as if all that existed was my overpowered body and his possessive gaze.

He burned me with his lust, the amount of unrestrained desire. It felt like he wanted to rip away my carefully erected layers to see where I was most vul-

I clenched my jaw tightly before snapping out in frustration, "Why are you staring at me like that? Your next meal will be coming from a little white tablet. I'm not a prize blood bank!" I, myself almost flinched from the cold loathing in my usually soft voice. The bastard, however grinned lips pulling back to reveal sharp canines. Unlike the horrors they weren't overtly big and laying over his bottom lip. His canines were pearly white as the rest of his perfect teeth and came to a sharp stop just under the ending of his other teeth. They were classically sexy.

One of his hands that lay lightly on my left shoulder slid sleekly the bare skin where shoulder met neck. His hand was warm in the cool air. He leaned so his lips were a breath away from the pulse in my neck, beating steadily with calm. I stood my ground, not like I would be able to go anywhere any, showing nothing but the barest of blushes.

Those soft, tender lips smoothed lightly against the skin of my neck. "So delightful, my troublesome little faerie; do you not want to play?" In outrage I let out a loud indignant huff and stomped my foot like a child. I wasn't proud of it, but what else was there to do?

Before I could do much else but blink at his way of speaking the little guardians came to save the night.

"Wild! Er, Kain! You are breaching school policy and a pacific set of rules that you had agreed to obey upon your entering in to Cross Academy – and no Zero I did not just recite that from the handbook that the Headmaster gave me after the Ido- Aido incident." This short monologue was instantly followed with a whack sound and a dull groan of annoyance.

In embarrassment, my pale cheeks bloomed scarlet; it was horrifying being caught in such a position. This would be the first time that Yuki-chan would see her 'big sister' bested and by an arrogant Vampire no less! _Oh the shame…_

The male teen holding me chuckled, his body rumbling with the seductive baritone. His wild burnt gold hair looked like a golden jungle with his head thrown back like that.

I found blinking to be an annoyance; you could miss so much in an instant; like the backing away of a captor. I shook off a little feeling of disappointment and turned excitedly to my little sis who I hadn't seen in as much as 3 years. There wasn't really much a difference either except for the swell of petite breasts.

Yuuki's often innocent and naïve brown eyes widened at the sight of me and my stylish outfit. I struck a pose for her, yah know, I had to teach her something of fashion because her ordinary clothes couldn't have looked much better than the uniforms.

"Onee-chan!" and Yuki was running to me, dropping that branch thing she always carried around with her. She threw her arms around my waist and I held her back just as tightly. I breathed in deep taking her in the sweet, sharp scent of honey and lemon. She smelled like home. She _was _the only home I had ever known. _She_ was my family.

A lump rose in my throat and I drew her back arms length to take a deeper inventory. She laughed at my antics, swatting me with her hand. "Kira! You never told me you were coming home…you never even mentioned the possibility for a visit! You are so mean onee-chan!" She smiled and pointed a short but slim finger at a tall figure a few feet away from us. "You were gone by the time Zero came along. Zero, come over here and meet the bestest sister in the world!" Her flamboyant voice had so much pride and adoration that I had to look away for a moment. I didn't deserve her praise. _If only she knew the real me…she would _**hate**___me…_

I tore my eyes away from the cobble stoned ground, forcing myself to hold back tears of self-hate. I would not let my sister down. She had grown up around that manipulative bastard most of her childhood. She would need me soon enough if my father's credibility and past ever came into the late. I deserved retribution and if Father had remained that same as in the past, Yuuki would need it too.


	3. Sweet Dreams Father of Mine

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters or plot of Vampire Knight **

**Main Pairings: Akatsuki/Aikira, Zero/Aikira and Kaname/Yuuki**

**Side Pairings: Shiki/Rima/Ichijou, others undecided**

**Summary: The daughter the Headmaster has never cared for has come back and the reason for her return sounds truthful enough...for the people that know nothing of her past. Her real task is revenge. On the ones she loved and the beings that she had been forced to destroy.**

**Chapter Warnings: Two major spoilers for the manga – Read at your own peril…haha that was somewhat gloomy.**

**Author's Note: Third chapter, yaaay! This fic is surprisingly going better than my other ones and the chapters are coming out like the Twins did in Harry Potter. Yes, that was a corny joke but I can't help it. I've been reading Harry Potter slash for the past week or so. You get to learn a lot more about Aikira and the title is directly related to a HUGE point that you should think more on as you read this fic because it's ironic. And I love Irony. This chapter was originally one but it was becoming really long so I split it into two. A bunch of things were important in this chapter so keep that in mind as you read, alright?**

**Enough with the rambles and on with the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Sweet Dreams Father of Mine

My father once told me it was selfish to want the best for your life. He said that only greedy little girls wanted to be princesses and live happily ever after. That was before the change. Before I could fully understand what that meant. At the time the only thing that I knew was my papa didn't like me smiling or being happy. He could only deal with dressing me up in 18th Century little girl dresses and traipsing me around the Vampiric community. He had already started teaching me that there was nothing viler on earth than the drinkers of blood.

Pacifist my ass.

My third birthday the only humans in attendance were my father and I. I'm not including the dinner supplied for the guests. You wouldn't blame me so much for being confused. I was confused for a good chunk of my early life. What I am telling you is not contradictory to my father's beliefs. He truly believes in 'pacifism'. His view just differs from the rest. What he calls pacifism is peace between Vampire and Humans – with the Humans on top. He wanted a fake picture of harmony, with the underlying control of the Vampire.

I was only a toddler then. Every word Father shoved into my head I took as the only truth. I was a stupid kid, loving to a fault. I thought that if I soaked all the things my father was telling me and remembered them correctly and did everything he said, that he would love me. I wanted him to hug me. I wanted to feel the love of a dad. It wasn't long after that that the plans my father had set so carefully were put into motion and the chill of a monster stole the warmth slowly from my blood.

It seems I have forgotten to mention an important fact that will probably affect something that will come into action sometime soon.

At that stuffy third birthday celebration of mine, where I was clothed in a white dress; the top half was separated by a one inch thick sash made of the finest silk, the ribbon tied behind my back perfectly proportionate, its tails short. The sleeves of the dress were puffed slightly at the shoulder, the hem of the sleeves pure white lace as were the hem of the full skirt and neckline of the top. The delicate gloves that sheathed my small hands were cream lace. My short legs were left bare, my feet softly rested in the purest of white silk slippers. Hair that seemed to be spun of white gold was swept into an elegant loose chignon. Sitting on top of the right side of the chignon was a petite dainty top hat no taller than half a foot covered with lace and sprinkles of pearls.

This somewhat detailed description of my 'innocent' appearance wasn't an act of conceit. Though there were a few comments of a human angel...

To the point; it was more of my Father's play on irony. The purity of humans. The wickedness of Vampires. What made the irony even worse were the breathtakingly beautiful Vampires wearing dark colors that brought out the pale quality of their skin and portrayed the role my father thought them to play.

A short time after being presented to the large number of guests my father left me to my own amusements and I high tailed it out of the extravagant ball room. It was all too much. The brightness of the crystal diamond chandeliers, the vivid red that filled their champagne flutes. The atmosphere was thick with strong feelings of arrogance and distaste.

The hallway leading out of the ballroom was drastically dimmer than the harsh light of the room behind me. As I crept slowly down the right it only grew darker. Around me, the sounds of my small footsteps echoed against the marble floor. I shivered at the cold that chilled my naked skin the further I traveled. It couldn't have been ten minutes more when I found myself in a shadow encased hallway, the only light were the slivers of the moon's brightness coming in from a tall window to my left. If not for those few slices of light, the inky black would have swallowed the narrow hallway greedily leaving no trace of its existence behind.

In front of me the corridor ended, the outlines of a strong steel door visible. I quickly became bored with staring at it and decided to head back to the ballroom I was bound to be in a heap of trouble for having disappeared so long. I spun, disappointed in the turn of events and came face to face with Kuran Kaname: Prince of the Vampires, Pureblood; son of the couple that were hosting the party. My first reaction should have been nervousness or embarrassment. It wasn't a normal occurrence for me to stroll pleasantly around someone's house…and get caught.

I could feel nothing. I couldn't bring myself to be scared because of my father's teachings. The one that stuck out the most at that time was that no Vampires could harm me without starting another full blown war with the Hunters. He had also mentioned (quite often) how the human race were superior to Vampire. He reminded me on occasion of one of those batty white beard toting wizards in childhood tales.

The fact of the matter is, I was certainly disappointed when all the kid did was stare at me with those intrusive burgundy eyes as if nothing of import were happening. Offended was not the least I was feeling at the moment. Neither of us opened our mouths to speak for several minutes and after a while I started to fidget, picking at the hem of my dress. I did not like being stared at, most of all by him.

Finally, when I could stand withstand his penetrating gaze no longer, I spoke. I managed to keep a proper tone and manners as well. "Good Eve-ing, Kuwan-sama. It is a pleasuw-rur to meet you." I however could not keep the scorn out of my childish voice. I was newly three after all and kids at that age find it hard to conceal such strong feelings. I disliked Kuran because of prejudice and hadn't yet learned how ugly and ignorant baseless hate was. At the time I felt wholly justified in my actions and was actually proud that I could 'hide' those feelings. Like my father told me, it was for your own good to keep your true self hidden and act as you were expected.

My father rather liked teaching me that lessen. Maybe later, I can tell you a story…

I restrained myself from glaring at him when he replied with a amused smirk. Kuran was pale, long dark brown locks contrasting with his skin. His face and body were lean and he was tall for his age standing a foot above me at 5'4 ft. From what my father told me he was only 11 years old, but stood with the stance of an adult and presented himself with an air of superiority. And those eyes…brown drenched with blood –the influence of a meal.

As the thought entered my mind, his eyes snapped to the left of me and I could tell he would have forgotten I was there if my present wasn't a danger to the girl standing nervously behind me. A girl who didn't exist. A girl with sharp bone structure and eyes of ruby tinted brown. Features of a Kuran.

The girl was about my height – 3'5 ft which is rather short- with hair as dark as chocolate and flowing softly to her waist. Her eyes were wide with excitement and the innocence in them blocked the natural urge to despise her for what she was. An elbow length sleeved cobalt blue dress covered her petite frame stopping at the knee and showing off slim pearly white legs and small naked feet. Seeing the look of surprise on my face made her smile delightedly, small canines twinkling in the dark. She smiled at me like she had never set eyes on another person before. She probably hadn't because it appeared her sole company was that of the Kurans.

Quickly, Kuran was at her side blocking her from my view like he wanted to keep her secret longer. I was not about to let that happen. I took a tentative step forward towards the pair, glad that something turned out right that evening.

They stood a couple feet away from me and it looked like he was begging her to do something to which the girl furiously refused, stomping her foot in protest. I couldn't help but wonder if her feet were cold. I shook my head after the thought. Why would she be cold? Weren't Vampires immune to such human perceptions like temperature?

A breathy hello had me focusing on the girl who somehow stood directly in front of me without me noticing and my guard came up. Everything I was taught screamed at me to distrust her, but I couldn't. She couldn't be all that bad, she was after all a little girl like myself. And I wasn't bad.

She repeated her greeting again and I answered back with a smile. She grinned back and answered in excitement, voice peppy and energetic. "I'm Yuuki and I never met 'notha girl before! What's your name? If momma says so, wills you comes over and plays wif me? I gets lonely." At Yuuki's last words, Kuran's face tightened in pain and his eyes darkened with something else. Yuuki didn't seem to notice and bounced on the balls of her feet waiting for my answer.

I blinked, debating internally. I didn't want to get my father mad, but he would certainly be angry of I offended her. He held the Kurans above the others of their kind, but…I still didn't want to chance it. Then again, Yuuki was so nice and I never had any friends or someone to talk to. It'd be so nice to finally have a friend…

"I'm Aikiwa. I'd like vewy much to be your fwiend." I shyly looked down at my feet, twisting my foot. Suddenly, my arms were full of the other girl, her arms grasping my waist tightly. Before I could even think to return the embrace she was pulled from my arms by Kuran, his pale face livid with anger. And like that he took her away leaving me with a sad goodbye and the click of a closing door.

Walking back to the ballroom, I wished desperately to see Yuuki and those happy eyes again. And I had to work on my r sounds.

* * *

Watching Yuuki as she excitedly gave me a tour of my new room, I realized she hadn't changed at all. While she had grown 2 feet in size and a gentle swell of hip and breast, Yuuki was still the same little girl who daringly snuck out of her little world to a place she knew nothing about and made friends with a girl she'd just met.

"This used to be a supply room for the library downstairs but the Headmaster had it converted to a room just for you!" I rolled my eyes behind her back shifting on the bed I currently lay on. I felt oh so grateful that I was allowed this mediocre living space. I didn't know what my sister was so happy about. The room really wasn't that great.

The room itself was big enough to cram in a ceiling to floor bookcase crammed with books top to bottom that covered the whole left wall, a twin size bed shoved against the bookcase the head of it laying underneath the corner window directly across from the door and the twin bed I was lounging on against that wall the head enough inches away from meeting the other bed that you could fit a 6 year old child between them (basically the beds are placed like an upside down capital L). Another bookcase crammed with what looked like old textbooks and such was to the immediate right of the door and on the other side lay the door to the room's closet.

"And then I thought 'the room is on the opposite side of the girl' dorms and I don't want onee-chan to be lonely' so I moved out of my room with Yuri – the girl I always mention in my letters – and into here! I'll take the bed against the bookshelf because you look so comfortable there and you already put the big trunk next to it. What's in there anyway? Special stuff? Can I see?" A knock on the door cut off her next words. Yuuki paused, brow wrinkled then perked right back up. "That must've been Zero. I guess it's time to start patrolling. Well, I was already doing that but you came…not that I'm saying you coming is a bad thing because I missed you a lot an-" There was a louder knock and instead of getting annoyed Yuuki sighed and gave a tired smile.

"My cue to go. You'll probably be asleep when I get back early morning so don't wait up. I bet we'll get to patrol together soon. That'd be so much fun! Zero's such a stinker sometimes and not really made for entertaining company. He's really shy"–the knock sounded more like a thwack intended to inflict bodily harm-"so you'll meet him later when you see the Headmaster. He can't wait to see you!" Yeah, he's dying to hear about my assignments and progress. Is he going to ask how much blood has splattered my hands? "See yah later onee-chan!" With that she flew through the tiny space between the door, bookshelf and a huge stack of decayed books to the door and was out in seconds. Whatever, I needed some nap time. Kami knew I needed it what with my looming conversation with Headmaster Pacifism.

* * *

It wasn't the loud thump that woke me – it did make me twitch a little – or the clatter of books hitting the uncarpeted oak floor but the cursing. I shifted under the thin cover the 'generous' Headmaster supplied me and popped my head out to stare owlishly at the brunette hopping up and down on her left foot while clutching her right in both hands. The picture she made was simply delicious and a laugh peeled it way up my throat and through my mouth. If there was one good reason I was here, it was my dear Yuuki; the sun that shone throughout my rapidly dimming world.

"Darling, you do know that you look rather odd, right? Light is barely peaking through the window and you've already woken me up and hurt yourself." I had an urge to poke her but alas the girl was too far away so I settled with a satisfied smirk.

Yuuki bristled at the comment and stuck out a pink tongue forgetting about her injury to point accusingly at me. "Well, well, that's why your hair's messed up so there!" I rolled my eyes and clucked my tongue at her shameful noise volume. "Gee Yuu; I would think that it would be seeing as I just woke up, due to _your _clumsiness. And don't try to defy logic with whatever you're about to say. Now shut up, change, clean yourself and go to bed. You have at least three and a half hours worth of sleep if you hurry."

With nothing more to say I rolled over to face the wall and fell asleep with the gentle pink glow of the rising sun.

A minute later a crash echoed around the room followed by a panicked yelp.

* * *

If there was anything worse than waking up early in the morning it was having to rush getting dressed, hurrying along a lazy disorganized sister and knowing I have to see my father soon after.

It was like being 8 years old again and having to get my sister ready for her studies. Smoothing down my hair, I grabbed the Day Class uniform blazer – I had been enrolled a couple days earlier – and kicked the bathroom door – that wasn't even suitable enough to be called a bathroom – getting some weird choking sound from Yuuki. I rolled my eyes as I shoved my arms into the sleeves, buttoning it as swiftly as I could.

"Come on, Yuu. We have classes in less than an hour and I still have to 'check' in with father or whatever. I don't fancy being late to class the first day I'm here, even though I know most of the teachers from my kid days." I checked the time on my watch and groaned.

Yuuki never failed to make me late for something.

I had started to weigh the pros and cons of breaking down the door when she flew out of the bathroom, frazzled appearance and all. Her hair lay in wild curls around her head, not frizzy but smooth, long ringlets. Her uniform was a different story. The blazer was buttoned sloppily and you could see the wrinkled chemise under it. The skirt was tilted and if I wasn't mistaken, backwards. Her school issued boots were untied, the laces somehow looking like vines minus the thorns.

She looked like a train wreck but I wasn't planning on telling her that anytime soon. I wanted to keep this thing with father short but that'd only work if we were on time, otherwise he would send her to class at the start of the period and keep me behind to discuss other matters.

Arrogant bastard.

My sister and I are different on most levels, being punctual and walking fast was one of them. I don't think I have to mention what trouble those damn laces were.

She was freaking me out. A person couldn't seriously be that clumsy, naïve and carelessly happy right? Proof maybe that father shouldn't be raising children? Would she have turned out better if she had been raised a Kuran? I disliked the Kuran brat greatly, but had to admit that being raised as overtly affectionate bride to that brat was better than this bumbling girl in front of me. I hope that I would still love her as deeply as I did now. I want to believe that I love her now for herself, not because she was no longer a vampire.

"We are almost there! Oh, I can't wait to see the Headmaster's reaction to seeing you! He was stoked when I told him last night that I saw you. He looked kind of disappointed that you didn't go to see you last night. I think he was worried because you barely write or call. He even told me and Zero that he was going to make supper tonight in celebration. He hadn't cooked for us since the day we ran into the Level E in town. I told you about it in my last letter. I didn't want to worry you so I didn't write how scared I was. But I was so freaked that I couldn't handle Artemis properly. And Zero had to. It had an extremely weird reaction to him to." I hid the rolling of my eyes, barely stopping myself from snorting._ Of course that damn branch reacted horribly to blondie. That piece of kindling is adverse to vampires. The thing practically pulsed with hate if I got anywhere near it. It might have more to do with me constantly insulting it and all the attempts to put it into some sort of heat source._

Something told me that she was oblivious to that boy being a creature of the night. And speaking of creatures that disgusting blood sucker was waiting in front of the Headmaster's Office with a scowl marring his arrogant features. His jaw and set of firm mouth were all too proud, but I have to admit the absolute see through self loathing made me giddy.

His eyes studied Yuuki up and down and I instinctively bristled, sneering when he caught on to my disapproving gaze. He raised a lone eyebrow at me before pushing gracefully off the wall and facing us.

"Got dressed in the dark again?"

His snide tone made me prickly but Yuuki seemed all too fine with it, almost as if she were interpreting affection of it. And being Yuuki I wouldn't put it past her. With that comment finally settling in that somewhat slow thinking process of hers she looked down at herself – doubtless the first time all morning –and gave a high pitched squeak, hastily turning around her skirt and fixing the buttons of her blazer.

When she finished, she threw a look at me, accusing me of her lackluster appearance.

"Kira! Why didn't you say something before we left the room? I bet if Zero hadn't pointed it out you wouldn't have said anything!"

I huffed. How was it my fault for the way she looked? "Get a grip. If I had told you, you would have spent forever checking every little thing and cross-referencing it or something equally ridiculous. It would have made you late for class. Don't blame me for something that has everything to do with you. And while we're on the subject your shoes are untied."

Yuuki did that squeak thing again. If this continued my eyes would be stuck rolling in their sockets. "Come on, Yuu. I don't want to be stuck here forever or late for classes. You know how father can get sometimes." I ground those last words between clenched teeth, restraining from clutching the lower right of my back. Father must have been getting impatient for him to be implementing the mark he carved into me on my 6th birthday.

"Let's get this over with." I bit out, wincing at the minute pain. I stepped forward reaching out to grab the door handle. His next words froze the hand that had pulled the door open so a crack of the room could be seen.

"Headmaster wants to see you alone and asked me to escort Yuuki to class."

"No." My harsh whisper wasn't meant to be overheard, but that damn silver head was listening.

"Yes, Cross. His specific orders and I for one don't want the old man on my tail. So if you would please-" I stalked right in to his personal space, glare burning into his condescending face.

"Excuse me? Who are you to speak in such a way to me, you filthy little bloo-" Before I could finish Yuuki pushed me behind her effectively cutting off my insult –much to my chagrin- hurt expression taking over her face. I glowered angry at myself for getting her upset, but what did that sick mongrel think I was going to do. I snuck I peak at him and smirked, satisfied at his paling skin and grimace. Guess, he didn't want Yuu catching on to his little secret.

Yuuki was shifting her gaze back and forth between us, preparing to break us up at any cost. I reached out to reassure her, when a cough broke the silence. My eyes moved to track the sound and caught at the tall blond haired man standing in the doorway a purple shawl covering a pale blue button up shirt worn with charcoal gray pants.

To them his face looked peaceful, lighting with the softest of smiles. But I saw the dark tint hidden behind the shine of his wire rimmed glasses. He smiled fuller at Yuuki, a proud smile and one of sympathy for the vampire. He looked on at me with cold expectation, skillfully hiding it from Yuuki and the boy by turning his body towards me. His tone was indulgent and pleasant with his next words.

"Yuuki, Zero. Why don't you guys go head on to class? It should start in five minutes. Aikira, follow me. Have a good day you two, Aikira should be there shortly." He entered the office after bestowing another smile on Yuuki, leaving the door open. Yuuki hugged me good bye and that Zero kid grunted at me.

With no other choice I made to enter the room.

"Close the door behind you."

* * *

**Slight Cliffy huh? Oh, well you should be getting the next installment relatively, so no worries. As an author, especially as a somewhat newbie writer, feedback is appreciated and they don't all have to be rosy and sweet. As long as they are constructive I can't be angry. If you are confused by Aikira's and Yuuki's bedroom description I'll be shortly posting a link to it on my profile, so no worries. Did you guys like it? Let me know…**

**And Eat Your Sugar**

**KawaiiKupcake**


	4. The Trouble with Memories

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters or plot of Vampire Knight **

**Main Pairings: Akatsuki/OC, Zero/OC and Kaname/Yuuki**

**Side Pairings: Shiki/Rima/Ichijou, others undecided**

**Author's Note: I had to take out the ending scene from this chapter because it wasn't coming along as I had hoped but now that I think it over, it will be better as an opening than an ending. So after a two week wait I think, here comes chapter four. And like the last chapter title, this one doesn't have particular meaning for this chapter but for the fic as a whole, so don't go strain yourself looking for the title meaning. Have fun.**

* * *

Chapter Four – The Trouble with Memories

I was five when it began. My transition from Humanity to Monster. I was ripped from my body and slowly put back bound together with something sinister and grotesque. It had been the worst time in my life; getting used to the beast that raged against my breast, detaching me from the rest of the weak creatures I once was. It craved blood and soon so did I.

* * *

"Sit down, back straight, and chin up. Have proper decorum for once. Do you not think that I deserve that after all the years I had to smooth down the ruffian you are? You were born to be useful in the war not to dawdle like an innocent child." The Headmaster looked at me with barely masked contempt. Of course he had to mask such base feelings. He had to keep his image pleasing to anyone who happened to see it; with the obvious exception of his legitimate daughter.

"I am very disappointed in you; ignoring your instructions is not suitable. I might have to reeducate you in following your orders. You don't want that do you?" He raised a thin blond brow, showing enjoyment in doing what he seemed to be reluctant in threatening. It did work; I didn't want to relive those harsh early days. My shiver was hard to catch and with poise I sat regally on the edge of the red velvet covered chair that had set in front of the Headmaster's desk for years. I positioned my legs together and slanted to the left, right foot curved behind the other. I folded petite hands neatly in my lap. I perfected this sitting position early in life. He expected no less.

He eyed me with disdain and I thought, _I really should have reported back my missions; this meeting would have been shorter. I hate this._

I bore the heavy gaze with a cold face; eyes stuck to the shiny would of his desk. If I wasn't mistaken I could see the slightest of cracks down the middle and it looked like it had been sealed with a thin strip of dark brown tape matching the shade of wood.

He eyed me with calculating light honey, wheels turning swiftly in his head. I could feel a plan forming in that twisted mind of his. I had a feeling it wouldn't be in my favor.

I lifted my eyes to him and watched as he opened his mouth to speak. I mentally took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

* * *

A pile of books was dropped roughly on the empty space to my left and my head vibrated at the impact. I groaned not even bothering to greet my loving but not all there sister. She had just heightened the migraine that had been thudding at my temples since father had opened his mouth.

"Hey! Headmaster must have really missed you! He didn't let you leave his office for three hours and you totally missed Tuesday homeroom, Literature History and some math stuff that I forget the name of. I'm not really good at it, but Zero usually helps me out! He is so cool. Not cooler than you though, so don't worry he didn't replace you. I don't think there would be somebody that could replace you 'cuz sometimes you can like switch personalities yah know? And I don't think I know anybody else who has MPD…Not that I'm saying you have that!" With my eyes closed and head cradled in my arms I could picture her face going from happy, to dazed, to horrified as she continued on her weird if not mindless rant.

I mumbled nonsense in response. I wanted to go back to that tiny cramped room and fall right into that stiff bed and sleep for a couple of hours. That interaction with father had taken a toll on my mind and body.

To our far right the heavy metal door of the classroom slammed open or shut I couldn't tell. I heard Yuu tumble in to her seat and a reactive snort behind us. I suspected it to be that smug faced silver head.

"Ms. Cross, you will obey school rules and pay attention! Not laze about like that slummy girl beside you! I expected better of the girl who had grown in a learning environment but I see the years away have stripped you of your sensibility and the appropriate actions for a school." _Oh, this guy. Did he never learn the term uptight because he is the personification of it. He needs to put down the books and get a life._

Disregarding his order, I slumped in my seat and took a lovely doze. Who said I had to pay attention anyway? School was not going to further my career. Death was.

* * *

Someone (rude) shoved my shoulder and knocked me out of a pleasant dream of normalcy. Said rude person was none other than Zero I have Stick up Butt.

"I see where Yuuki get's her ideals from, though I have to admit the Headmaster didn't do anything to stop them. Class is over. Get up." Before I could respond, Silver Head walked away and for the fourth time in two minutes I stiffened under his rudeness. Did he never learn proper manners? From what Father told me, he had been raised a Vampire Hunter and I've only come across polite, albeit stern Hunters. I have never met one like him. Then again, what Hio Shizuka did to his family and him apparently rocked his world upside down. And instead of gathering strength this idiot became insecure and weakened by memories.

"_Become friends with Mr. Kiryu. He is someone to watch. As of late he has been getting out of hand. My dear sweet Yuuki…"_

I was made to follow orders. And follow them I shall.

I turned to Yuuki and nodded my head to the door, heading off to the next class on my schedule. Yuuki caught up a second later; a light blonde who wore a pensive expression in tow. I figured her to be Yori, the only person in the Day Class she wrote about.

"_You will integrate yourself with the students." The command burned into my lower back._

I smiled slightly at her; I really am not a nice smiler; I'm used to sneers, smirks and _nasty_ upturns of the lips. I was a tiny bit glad I didn't make her slink back in awkwardness.

"Hi, I am Aikira. Yuuki's older sister? You're Yori, right?" At her nod, I continued, "Yuuki writes about you all the time. It'd make me jealous if I wasn't aware of my superiority." Yuuki blank faced, but Yori's lips rose fractionally. I was starting to like her.

"Yuuki talks about you as well. She really looks up to you." Yuuki blushed and looked away. We were nearing the Physics room when she spoke quietly. She didn't want Yuu to hear. "She's happier than she's been in a long time." I raised an eyebrow but turned away. I didn't want to hear that. It made what I had to do so much harder. Someone else cared for her; another I had to destroy. Humans, the lot of them, were too much damage.

If in the end, I managed to break free from the torment at the earliest possible moment, I could spare their lives.

* * *

"You are happy."

"Shut up."

"Happy, Happy!"

Growl.

"HAPPY!"

I grabbed Yuu's shoulder and wrestled her to her bed. I grinned widely at her gleaming eyes. "Happy Time is not available at the moment. Please call back in five months."

Yuu furrowed her brow. "But you're not on the phone, Kira." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Whatever, I have to patrol with you tonight. So, I'll meet you at the Night Class Dorms when they open. The gaggling girls are known for their viciousness. I want to see. For right now, I plan to take a nap. You can never have too much sleep." _Not when the sweet promise of blood whispers so urgently in your ear._

* * *

These damn girls were like wiggly chits; always moving with loud squeals and sighs as their soundtracks. How Yuuki and Zero could stand this day by day is beyond me. Alone, the noise the crazy herd made would've done me in long ago. The huge mass of shrieking girls (&a few guys) added on. Today, they (Yuu& Silver Head) managed to get them into a fenced lined ring. A shape twittered in the corner of my eye; it looked oddly like the stiff necked teacher who had given me that uptight lecture of his.

"Yuuki!" I went alert at Silver Head's exclamation a few feet from me and searched for my sister. The sight had me pausing in confusion. Yuuki was in the middle of a crowd of Kaname supporters. I knew this because they wore a button that said "Marry me, oh handsome sex god Kaname" on their uniform breast pocket. Someone had shoved a picket sign into her hand that splayed a very naked painting of Kaname. I did not want to know where the artist got the inspiration.

And oh, The Night Class Gate was opening…Poor, little Yuu. She never had a chance.

I shook my head at the ridiculous picture the group made and switched to watch the Night Class' parade. They performed as such; the only thing missing was the marching band.

I eyed them with empty eyes, but disgruntled thoughts. Old instinct was kicking in; it always did when the sweet stench of Vampire came near me. It had gotten worse because of my close contact with father, who influenced the direction of my mind and opinion when I wasn't in control. I wasn't at the moment, too weak from the lashing memories that had plunged into action when I stepped into father's office.

There was one who stood out in the swarm and my chest tightened at the sight. He would try to take her away from me. He would take her for himself and I'd never see my beautiful one again. He, the same one who couldn't protect her; Kuran Kaname: The Dark eyed Devil. My archnemesis.

The beast inside recognized the threat and clawed against my breast, needing to rip and tear and bloody the stoic aristocrat. I'm ashamed to say my thoughts lingered on the brat longer than I wished.

I was standing in front of the screechy gaggle of girls to the right, nearest the gates, with Silver Head left and in front of the middle and Yuuki in the group of rabid fans further down. I was treated to the full onslaught of the blood drinkers.

Like their kind often was, they were beautiful. Some, quietly, others dramatic and some had an awkward beauty. Giving them a once over and a wide berth (I didn't want them to accidently touch me or something) I noticed that some stood out more than others.

The first after Kaname (the stealer) was a male; gold blond and ice blue eyes. The appeal must have been his flirty and boyish behavior; other than that I couldn't see the attraction. They called him Idol Sempai.

Ichijou Takuma came second. I had met him briefly as a child and he remained quietly charming. I do recall him being a little playful though.

Dispersed through the human girls ringing squeal of Shiki filled the air. I didn't know who that was but guessed him to be the broody one. High school girls often went for that type.

There were females as well but as I wasn't interested in marveling their fucking superiority in the beauty department and I chose to focus elsewhere. In doing so I caught eyes with the fucker from the night before. It soothed fractionally that he wasn't the grinning loon from then. Maybe it was a night thing?

He was at the back of the crowd, lagging behind in a pompously relaxed stance, hands settled casually in blazer pockets. The fading light sharpened the golden tint of his skin; darkening the crimson in his amber irises. Tracing the defined bone of his cheek, I felt the urge to butterfly my delicate fingers over it, wishing to feel the velvety texture of his skin and hard bone.

He was eyeing the crowd of girls with mildly concealed disdain. The expression only served to bring out the definition of his bone structure. Handsome git.

I sucked in a breath as he neared my spot in his leisurely pace. They way he breezed by, I had the feeling that hadn't even noticed me standing there.

Due, to the plaguing going on up there, the swell of disappointment was overbearing and much to there to control. And it showed on my face.

* * *

"_Patrols begin promptly as the light fades. I expect you to accompany my darling Yuuki. Protect her. If something manages to harm her in any way, you will pay for it with blood. You are here for the sole purpose to protect Yuuki and to fulfill my needs and wants. Your end is near. Do you want hers to be as well?" Runes long forgotten carved themselves into the small of my back, the burn harsh and lasting._

"_I don't want you ruining my plans. You will do as I tell you. All for her…"_

_The sun had reached high in the sky for such an early hour of morning. And with it, the light hit the planes of the retired Hunter's face and the evil brimming behind glass showed itself for all to see._

_I couldn't hear his mumbling that tracked his demands but I could grasp every other word. Seeing that I was no longer needed or wanted I stood and walked to the door._

"_Resurrection… Rido…poor Juri…necessary…all for her…" Hearing nothing but nonsense I ignored it. Useless rambles of the old; surely, he had lived through many regrets._

* * *

**Woohoo, chapter four and still rolling. Not a long chapter. What would you readers prefer? Long chapters or short? The differece would be on the waiting period but not by many days. Interesting things coming up next chapter and more of Kira's past because what a dark one it is. Did you guys, like? Do you wanna share it with me?**

**Eat your Sugar,**

**KawaiiKupcake**


	5. What has Been Done is for the End

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters or plot of Vampire Knight **

**Main Pairings: Akatsuki/OC, Zero/OC and Kaname/Yuuki**

**Side Pairings: Shiki/Rima/Ichijou, others undecided**

**Summary: The daughter the Headmaster has never cared for has come back and the reason for her return sounds truthful enough...for the people that know nothing of her past. Her real task is revenge. On the ones she loved and the beings that she had been forced to destroy.**

**Author's Note: Yes, I did just post a chapter yesterday but after I did an hour didn't even pass and I was on to the next one. I was so antsy that I couldn't let it sit for a couple of days so here it is.**

* * *

Chapter Five – What has been done is for the End

_There were screams. Everywhere. They didn't stop; never ended, but continued until they became hoarse with soreness and exhaustion from their pleading. There was blood too. Dripping down the walls like beautiful tears, splatters on the cold stone floors that soon turned to puddles of ruby red. Laughter existed here as well. Laughter of the pleased and satisfied; father's laugh._

_And oh, I was there and the screams overflowed from my burning throat; blood that trickled and dried in the room was mine. And how pretty it was, pain and desperation clinging to each thick drop. My body, so small and tender was set on fire, rusted nails were dug through my hands and feet so that I was anchored on the slab of once chilled onyx marble, now warm with the life that endlessly trickled from me. _

_And daddy, daddy where am I? You said…you said I'd get to save her. You said I wouldn't hurt. But daddy you lied! You slammed my head against the wall, just to hear the sweet cries that followed. You yanked on my arm and it tore from my shoulder and I can't feel the nail embedded in my palm but I can feel the agony of my shoulder where the meat ripped and if I turn my head I can see the whiteness of it peeking from the ruined skin. _

_And daddy, you said you'd protect me from monsters. But you let them put things in _there! _You let them split me open where mommy said no one should ever touch! It's bad and you let them. You let them, daddy why?_

_Don't you love me daddy? Didn't you once say I'd never cry? But I am daddy. I'm crying so much I can't tell if its blood or tears on my face. I can't see anymore and it's dark and I'm scared. You're laughing again, daddy. Are you happy? You haven't laughed since mommy left us. Is she back, daddy? Is she going to save me?_

_You promised it would be over soon, but why am I still screaming from the knife that's tearing my chest open? From the hands that are clawing at my skin?_

_I still can't see but I can hear. And behind my screams I can hear chanting daddy. What are they saying? Are they the bad people again? Are they going put their thingies back inside me? Please no daddy! I don't want that. I'll be a good girl. I'm sorry daddy, that I was bad. I'm sorry that I didn't study hard enough. I'll be better! I swear! I want to go home daddy. I'm cold and I'm shaking and I can't stop. The screaming is shredding my throat daddy and sticky blood is welling in there. I can't breathe, daddy. _

_Why am I still awake?_

_Agghh! The bad people ripped me from the nails just now, but I have no more blood inside me. They threw me back on the marble daddy, face down and I felt my head crack against it but no pain. Isn't that bad daddy? Am I a freak, daddy? Don't you love me anymore?_

_Daddy, daddy! There's something cutting into my back and those creepy chants are back. Is that fire daddy? There's a sweet smell filling the air now. Is that my skin burning daddy? Am I being a good girl, now?_

_I wanna go home daddy. Will you tuck me in when we get there? You used to sing such lovely lullabies._

* * *

"Do you remember that I said Headmaster is making a feast for the three of us? Well, he had to postpone it to tomorrow evening before patrols though, so we can't bail on that. He told me that two of us can do rounds on three quarters of the grounds and the remaining person will do the last. So, that means we'll be alternation partners nightly. It'd go you and me, than me and Zero, you and Zero and repeat."

I wasn't really listening but I could gather that I would be spending unwanted quality time with Silver Head. Stupid.

"There's a ball coming up. There's one every year. Usually only in the Fall/Winter but this year Headmaster added one for spring. I don't know why but he said he had something amazing planned. Are you going? It should be in a month or so. I'm not sure because they are usually the week after exams but the exams were pushed back because of you needing to learn the curriculum and all." She peered at me coquettishly. I sneered at her and briskly walked forward. She was a weird one, that Yuuki. Her quickened steps echoed around the surrounding trees and footpath.

"Jeez, come down a minute I just wanted to ask you a question. Bugger it and forget." I slowed down, waiting for her to catch up. Honestly, I wasn't walking that fast. Maybe, that branch was holding her back?

Now, that I think about it why do I call it a branch? It wasn't made out of wood. I didn't know what the hell it was made of. It didn't smell of metal or steel, but it shone with the gleam of the former.

When her steps fell into mine I continued on the path, traveling deeper into wooded forest. I've never been to this part of the grounds before but I could see the highest tower of the Moon dormitories from here. I listened to the babble of my little sister, relishing the boring night. It was seldom a day of rest and leisure as I was experiencing now. The break from assignments was refreshing and for once I was glad to be Cross Aikira, enjoying the shining bright of my only heart.

We were five minutes deep in to the once thin wood and as our feet carried us further, the trees stood tighter together, heavy darkness only penetrated by soft lamps placed every ten feet. I shivered but railed in the worry. If Yuuki wasn't frightened by this 'unknown territory' it would be depressing to lose to her in that department. Yuuki was scared of a lot of things and I wasn't. I was just weirded out that I have never noticed this area before. Almost as if it had grown out of nothing.

The air was growing stiller, the singing of the leaves becoming thicker in my ears and the darkness seemed to eat away at the natural source of moon light that had managed to come through thin patches of leaves. Of course, Yuuki the Dense didn't notice. She was off telling something about the Kuran-bastard. _Oh, how I hated him._

Only when the iridescent lights of the Gothic lamps started to flicker did Yuuki begin to think on the strange environment but I was already entranced. There was a golden light emanating a half a mile or so to my right and with sharp eyes I caught the amused darkening of crimson amber and smiling lips.

* * *

I plunged upward, choking in huge gulps of air. It had seemed so real. Like I was recalling last night's patrols, but we had never come upon the place. My body was covered in sweat, soaking my thin spaghetti strapped tank top and making my boy cut panties tighten uncomfortingly around my hips. But it must have happened. I never dreamt, not since the painful torture of my month long transformation. I could only remember my past at the closing of my eyes and even that was few and far between. Someone was tampering with my mind and that more than anything else shook me to the core. If I couldn't control my mind anymore all was lost and soon the dying pleads of the humans would pierce my ears, forever to remain.

* * *

We (meaning Yuuki, Yori (cool girl), Silver Head and I) were settling in for fourth block (The Art of Language). This class was literally studying languages old and new, and gathering their history and culture from that. It may not seem important but public speakers could eat you up and spit you out by throwing words at you that you may think you don't know but do, just in different terms. By the by, I despised this class. I also found out the voice I had mistaken for a teacher turned out to be the pompous Day Class President who had an unhealthy obsession with one of the Night Class girls. Rumor was he practiced his waltz habitually in hopes of impressing her at the ball.

Yuuki, Yori and I sat five rows up from the front in the middle section. Yuuki sat on the left, I in the middle and Yori to my right. Silver Head like the creeper he was sat behind us.

On the subject on Silver Head, I have come to realize that I had unfairly judged him because of him grubbing on little sis and being father's errand boy. The vampire thing didn't help him that much either. I was thinking that I'd put prejudice and preconceived notions aside when the door opened and the actual lecturer came in. I had to spend two nights a week with him anyway might as well chat him up then. My eyes roamed to the front of the room, my chin resting in the palm of my right hand. The man was stiff and bent with old age, eyes milky and skin discolored. I don't know about anybody else but old people gave me this feeling to runaway to escape stories of the good old days or ask if they had taken their vitamins that morning. Old people were either really nice and nostalgic or just plain batty. My Grammie Mila crowed the dawn with her house cats before she passed in a violent accident involving one peeved rooster.

The day went on with remainders of the exams coming soon (at which kids started winking and smiling at me. Guess they were happy to get an extension on that.) I noticed that the professors were either too old or too young. There wasn't a middle aged instructor in the bunch. Odd if you ask me. This had everything to do with father. I could feel it in my gut.

All in all it was a normal learning day. One that I had craved for years and have finally gotten to indulge in ordinary life. Well, as ordinary a life a demonic Vampire Hunter could get.

* * *

"I do not know how I'll live through this five days a week. What is wrong with these girls? Do they hold any sense at all? The shame, female youth is declining into vapid shallow fads. The horror!" I winced at Silver Head. He raised an eye brow at me the corner of his mouth lifting into…something friendly. It didn't look like a smile and I didn't want to get it mixed up and think that he liked me more than he did.

I shifted my body to the left, away from him so that he wouldn't see my fumbling hands. This feeling was _different_ and I didn't know how to explain it. That worried me, but these days a lot of things did.

Today, Yuuki Silver Head and I roped off both sides of the walkway so that there were crowds on either side. Yuuki was stationed on the right side of the path. It didn't look like she was doing okay over there. Some of the girls were glaring at her over something.

Sliver Head and I were on the left and I placed myself in the middle which wasn't strategic in holding off crafty girls but I didn't want to be suddenly hit with the image of the boy again. That would seriously ruin my rather good day.

I elbowed Silver Head as the gates opened in the slow way it had and tilted my head toward the crowd. I had found through quick observations yesterday, that a glare from him was effective in warding the girls off.

Again, the performance like procession played out. From my side I watched as Kaname stopped to pick up a fallen Yuuki. I presumed that some of the mob had jilted her to the ground when squealing in excitement and horniness.

And as the Night Class students were all a good deal away toward the School buildings, the Wicked One strolled out as if in a daze and once again not noticing my presence.

I frowned. _Fine then. If you're not going to do anything I will. I bet I know just the place to go…_

* * *

Somehow I had picked my way through the thickening trees and saw the same small emanating gold. It grew brighter the closer I came to it until I could see a thin opening in the dense surrounding of trees. Looking around, I carefully stepped through and gasped at what I saw.

Inside the circle of closely standing trees was a medium ovular shaped clearing. The soft moss of the ground ended at the entrance the ground inside white marble. There were benches made of marble of silvery metal the backs and interwoven into a beautiful pattern. The legs were curvy and nailed into the marble. Three lined the lengths, fairly spaced apart. The gold light wasn't harsh in its brightness but soft and warm. Faery lamps hovered freely in the air reaching the shortest of the tree branches which were pretty high. Occasionally the floated around. The Fall chill didn't penetrate the warm cozy heat.

Snapping out of my daze, I moved to the left side's middle bench and sat. I was willing to wait, but for what exactly I didn't know.

Twenty minutes later my answer came with a member of the Night Class.

* * *

**Woo, but sad there in the beginning huh? That is not the worst of what has happened to her. Not at all. This is a sort of cliffy, ain't it? Well, bugger that'd just have to do. Kira has some patching up to do with Silver Head and some answers from a Night Class member who may or may not be who you are expecting. If any of you were confused as to what Kira was scared about in the third part, she was talking about her 'dream' in the second part. **

**Grain is gross. And so is Fiber.**

**KawaiiKupcake**


	6. You Earn What You don't Deserve

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters or plot of Vampire Knight **

**Main Pairings: **

AkatsukiAikira

ZeroAikira

KanameYuuki

**Side Pairings: **

ShikiRimaTakuma

**Summary: **

The daughter the Headmaster has never cared for has come back and the reason for her return sounds truthful enough...for the people that know nothing of her past. Her real task is revenge. On the ones she loved and the beings that she had been forced to destroy.

**Author's note:**

I know it has been since Nov since I updated but I don't have a slave driver in my home to get me to work and I am an addicted Procrastinator. Please, please don't partner with those mean Imaginary Friends of mine and the Brownies who continuously take my lovely mismatched socks.

This chapter is certainly…interesting to say the least or the most depending on opinion. Don't worry if you get confused close to the ending. All part of the plot!

Have fun with this one, took me forever to get this done the way I wanted it and I am satisfied and proud of it. Hope you guys like it just as much!

Oh, and if you are sick of seeing Kira call Kaname a bastard, will you please suggest more creative ways to insult the highly prideful guy?

* * *

**Chapter Six – You Earn what you don't Deserve**

_I don't like this. I __**hate**__ this_. The loathing tripled my heart rate. There were plenty of reasons why I hated this bastard (_really have to learn more rude things to call the git_) and look it here, I found another.

I had been expecting the bronzed vampire from two nights ago but instead I got Mister. Strategist; He's like those stupid planner books that never go away.

I eyed his smug face, glaring over his immaculate form. My mouth tightened.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Kuran?" He chuckled at my crude wording.

"Oh my, your manners have escaped you. Don't you think you should speak pleasantly to the male whom you stole his sister from?"

My back snapped up and I held back the wince at the tight strain. "What are you going on about? Yuuki was put in my father's care because you pleaded him to do so. He didn't rip her from your family." He wasn't satisfied. What the fuck was I supposed to do about that? People everywhere ignored the truth daily. Perhaps, Purebloods were not that far off from humans as I once thought. It further irked me remembering my father's insane mutterings about their parents.

"You think he didn't? What a fool you are, Cross. Such a naïve statement for such a smart human. Ah, but you're not human are you? I know exactly what you are. The thing that lives inside you rages for my blood. You feel it don't you? The dryness in your throat. The throbbing in your fingers. You wish to kill me but are unable to do so. Such a sad fate you've been given. Sad, indeed."

He didn't sound sympathetic, quite the opposite in fact. The plain undertones of his voice sang with joy. He liked my suffering; enjoyed it to his greatest ability. He fed off of my pain with delight, drinking it in and filling himself full. He spoke with the ease of tranquility.

What a bastard.

I gritted my teeth. Seeing as how this was a sham, for I had to have dreamed of this place because of Kuran, for the sole purpose of irritating me to death. The connection I had subconsciously wished was true didn't exist. He had made a fool of me and the Demon inside wanted revenge.

With an inhuman shrill I launched myself full steam at Kuran; needing to claw and tear at the grinning bastard. I caught him by surprise with my sudden attack and I knew that had he been on point I would have made it feet away from his body. My itchy fingers curled lovingly around the strong column of his throat while my body was still suspended in air. Before I could get any grip at all, heavy steeled arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a warm embrace against hard chest.

I screeched in anger and frustration kicking my long legs and arms at Kuran. Hey, I wasn't proud of it but would it matter if I caught the slimy git just once? I found myself omitting my pride numerous times these couple of days but what the fuck. The satisfaction of blood would sooth my wounded ego. At least it would have if this idiot hadn't stopped that fucker's well deserved punishment.

The chest resting pleasantly against my arching back rumbled with its deep chuckle. Warm breath blew into my ear at its words. "I see my little Faery is feisty. Can't allow that; not with Kuran-Sama so close to injury." I growled with resentment. What was with these freaks and their attitude? I wanted a fight but it seemed all this chit wanted to do was play.

I was not a child to be played with. Not at all. With a rage so strong it burst like fireworks in my blood I ripped away from my bindings swung around and sunk my nails so deep into that seemingly fragile skin of that golden fuck's neck. Even with my enhanced strength—thanks to my ridiculous training schedule which had gone lax since I enrolled here and the…_thing_ that nestled inside the safe haven of my body—I was surprised when the tips of my fingers tore away at the hard granite skin, blood and muck finding purchase under my nails. There was no small amount of pleasure at the feat. The smugness flowed through me like a balm to my anger, so much so I had almost completely forgotten my current company. Not enough to miss the coming attack, but enough that my shame at not being able to avoid it stripped away what little pride I had gained.

A rough growl ripped through his throat and his face twisted in pain. Those amber eyes that I had drowned in a short time ago deepened, blood flooding from the sides overpowering the white. I could only stare in horror at his once beautiful eyes. Amber jewels wrapped in violent red. The heart in my chest beat wildly from fear and worry. I didn't know what he could do and I froze at the inhuman look in his eyes. The eyes of a hungry demon.

I was paralyzed with fear and had I been thinking straight I might've ran, as cowardly as it was. Or at least fight him if we came to blows. I was trained for this, lived by this duty, but it seemed all coherent thought fled and I could only stare transfixed by his narrowed eyes.

It all happened in a rush. His smooth hand grabbing the back of my neck, his mouth crushed crudely against mine. As confused as I was, I could feel the dull pain of tightened muscles and the blood that burst from my split lip. He had met my mouth so roughly his teeth cracked the skin.

He whimpered; warm, wet tongue licking up red vitality, softly soothing the throbbing cut. I took all I had to grab onto the lapels of his blazer. My eyes wouldn't leave his, fascinated with the pooled blood and iris amber. Those frightening eyes narrowed; an intoxicating rush through my body.

I couldn't look away, I _wouldn't_. Not when the craving for him flared up so strongly it felt like there was a connection between us. I wouldn't let this go. Not when I didn't have anything to look forward to, not when I only had one person to live for; someone who lived for another.

His gaze burned my flushed flesh. His velvet, hot warm lips ravaging mine with a greed I've never before felt. Hungrily I pressed my body against his, relishing in the hard chest and thigh. My breasts crushed painfully against him and the pleasure it brought wilted my knees. A strong arm wrapped around my waist, the other coming up to cup my left cheek bruising. The pain, the hurts were all worth it, the gushing heat all the stronger with it.

A moan escaped from my damp reddened lips, his tongue taking the opportunity to plunge into mine.

My nails dugs wincingly into his blazer, as I struggled to match his firm lips with the gluttony that had quickly come over me, I wanted to return what he richly gave to me with his powerful, hard hands and bruising kisses. I wanted to feel the burn of his skin.

The emptiness that had always been there ached to be filled with him; with his great overpowering lust and wickedness.

I didn't give one damn that he had ignored me the past couple of day. What did it matter when he was now bruising my cheek with his pale thumb and meeting my tongue so fervently?

I wanted to eat him, devour his body in big meaty chunks, savoring the warm meat-

I broke away with a startled cry, my breath haggard, staring at him as if he was the last evil in the way of sainthood.

Blonde hair lay in gentle, savage disarray draping my reddened face, glittering eyes, hanging in soft tangles to my back. My eyes were wide and dark with fear, anxiety and disgust. They watched as he stood calm and refined as ever.

Only his eyes told the story of that abominable kiss, narrowed and bloodied with his lust. I saw it then, the little droplet of blood clinging to his bottom lip. His eyes locked with wild accusing gaze and as if knowing my thoughts he licked the blood from his lip. My stomach battled to keep in what little food I had consumed that day.

All that forced down hate and ingrained prejudice was back and knocked me out of my silly day dreams. Who was I kidding? I was a monster but at least I wasn't a lowly bottom feeder.

I let that filthy thing touch me with his soiled hands. Let that vile creature drink my blood. I cringed and wrapped my hands in my hair, pulling to try and see the reality. It wouldn't come. All I could see was that crazed kiss; the sickening suckling of blood, but that couldn't be _real. It couldn't, couldn't, couldn't!_

Tears fell from tightened eyes like a fall never ending, cold and thin and desperate. Warm, strong boned hands brushed against my cheek and I went insane. I stumbled back, spitting at his outstretched hand.

"_Keep your awful hands off of me. You sick beast! This is wrong, wrong. You should pay for this, pay with your dirty blood! The inhumane fuck that you are should be released from this earth. Purified of its sin!" _

Harsh ugly words coursed out of a mouth that wasn't mine. This thing, this thing that ate at my insides spoke of the blood suckers redemption lying in the arms of Death herself. I clutched at my cramped stomach, knees bent in agony as I tried to keep myself upright and the words tumbling from my burning mouth unstoppable, blood from my reopened cut dripping to the floor, but it came from my throat, came from deep inside, choking my throat, trapping my stomach with its bitter taste. Pouring, pouring.

_Screaming, screaming. Where did they originate? In my head, from my throat?_ Blood; red and vivid and beautiful. Thick with my suffering; my confusion. All of it; the insane ramblings of my other, everything, everything crazed and destroyed. I didn't understand. Didn't understand until I found the little strength I had to lift my head and pierce the horrified eyes of that boy whose name I didn't know.

I was so tired, so drowsy. All I wanted was to sink into the stiff mattress of my makeshift room with the quiet snores of my sister drowning out the silence. The silence that befriended me now while the blood continued its way to the forming puddle on the marble, that lovely spiteful silence.

* * *

**Too confusing? Hate the cliffhanger? I do to, but you have to admit they're fun! For the writer anyway…Christmas in less than 10 days! Hark yeah! Have some great smutt planned for VK. Pairings both Yaoi&Het. Anything that you felt didn't fit point it out in your review! :]**

**This is a short chapter now that I look at it. Since there you be a whole bunch of things happening in the next chapter expect it to be at least 8k. It will be posted after the Hols or during. **

**Luurved yah,**

**KayKayCee**


End file.
